Clone effect
by casturchin248
Summary: Clone commandos are some of the best soldiers in the galaxy knowing nothing other than war. follow him on a journey he never expected, as he takes up a long lost title never seen before in this new galaxy and fulfill a destiny nobody expected, and finds his way in a new galaxy. contains blood and gore, violence and swearing.
1. introductions

All rights belong to their respective parties

 **A/N so this is my first time doing any serious writing so bear with me.**

"speaking"

'thinking'

-zzz Radio zzz-

 **Clone Effect**

 **Prolog**

"Father. Will you tell me a story?" Asked my daughter. I turned and looked at her. She was 8 years old. Had long dark brown hair and light brown eyes, with a few freckles scattered across her nose. I moved from my position at the door to the foot of her bed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and replied. "And what story would you like me to tell ad'ika(1)?"

"Tell me about the wars you fought in." She asked sitting up in her bed.

"Oh I don't think you want to hear about those stories." I replied walking around to the side of her bed. "How about I tell you about how I met your mother."

"Does it have fighting in it." She asked looking up at me innocently.

I chuckled at that. "Yes dear it has fighting in it." I responded. I sat down on her bed and put my feet up on it. She curled up on my side and I put my arm around her as I have done so many times before when I tell her a bed time story.

"Are you ready?

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you comfortable"

"Yes."

"Are you sleepy

"Dad will you get on with it."

"Okay okay. Now this story takes place a long time ago. In a galaxy far far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Clone Effect**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Introductions**

 **Many years earlier**

 **Planet: unknown.**

 **Time: 2100 hours' planet time.**

 **G-day + 2 years**

In one of the galaxy's cities, a speeder is racing thought the sky. Its passengers are four brothers in the same armor but all differently colored.

-zzz Dogma squad this is dogma actual check in zzz- Buzzed my com unit.

-zzz This is Dogma lead checking in advisor zzz- Responded Camo. He was our squad leader. Got his name by camouflaging everything he had in training. Well as best as he could in tipoca city. He had a different training Sargent than me. He is a good leader and soldier. Not much else to him other than that.

-zzz Eta on arrival and status on the package zzz-

-zzz We're five klicks out, eta ten minutes. The package is secure zzz-

-zzz Copy that dogma lead, extraction is waiting zzz-

-zzz Copy advisor, dogma out zzz-

Camo looked at me and then to our brother who was piloting the speeder.

"Reaper pedal the floor. Let's get off this rock." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He responded and engaged the throttle pushing the speeder to its limits. Reaper, he was our close courters combat and tech specialist. Notorious among our brothers for causing mayhem on tipoca city's systems. Nothing was safe from him, nothing. It annoyed our training sergeant to no end. He got his name reaper for the killing rooms, often going in alone and coming out unscathed. Nothing survived when he when he went in. He's also a little demented. Obsessed with death. Maybe that's why he painted a skull on his chest plate when he finally got a hold of some black paint. Our training sergeant worried about him, so do I to be honest. We had the same training sergeant. I turned around in my seat to look at my four brother.

"Scope, how is he doing." Asking our medic and sniper. He is on the high end of the spectrum when it comes to shooting and there is nobody better to put you back together. His armor is painted red with a syringe on the left pauldron. He had the same training Sergeant as Camo. Don't know who they had. Me and Reaper had Rav Bralor as our training sergeant.

"His ear drums have burst and he has a mild concussion from the blast but other than that he is ok. He isn't dying today." Responded Scope.

"I guess the breaching charge wasn't too close after all." Butted in Camo.

"So it seems." I replied. I'm not sure why but something was off. I don't know what it is and is affecting my performance. I made a rookie mistake placing the breaching charge to close to the target. It should have killed him.

"You ok vod(2)?" asked Reaper. Out of my brothers he was the closest to me. We been in some nasty shit together and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here today and vice versa.

"I will be. Something just seems off lately and I figure it out. We can talk more aboard the liberator." This wasn't a conversation I wanted to have in front of the rest of the squad. We were brothers, just not very close ones. Didn't always get along but command don't care just as long as we got the job done. We didn't like each other but we were an effective team non the less.

"Whatever you say. It wasn't you alright you didn't know he would be that close to the door ok." He said finishing our conversation as we pulled up to the larty. Nothing is better to see at the end of a mission than a larty. Me and Reaper hopped out of speeder and moved to receive the prisoner from Camo and Scope. He was still unconscious so we didn't have to worry about him putting up a fight. We both took one of his arms and dragged him to the larty. His fine clothes covered in mud, dust and other thing that would forever ruin the fine fabric. He was a politician that had strong ties to the separatists. We had watching for the better part of a month collecting intel and making plans. I hate those jobs. Me and Reaper tossed him in the larty and climbed in followed closely by Camo and Scope. The doors slid close and I planted a boot on of targets chest incase the poor bastard did wake up. The gunship lifted off the ground and moved thought the planet's atmosphere until it reached spaced. It shook and rattled the whole way up. And within its hull four brother all stood holding the hand rails in silence. The mission was a success. But it had the eerie silence of a failed mission. The gunship docked with the liberator and the four commandos left leaving the clone troopers to take care of the prisoner. I walked through the halls of the republic ship headed for my bunk along with my brothers. I needed a cold shower to wash away the day's mistakes. Finally we reached our room and was delighted to see it was the same way we left it. Meaning none of the troopers snuck into out room to see if they could steal anything they could sell next time they were on leave. As commandos we acquire items to help us on our missions. Some more valuable than other. But all are sellable. I tossed my DC on the top bunk along with my helmet and dropped my pack in the floor as I began to take off my kit. First my gauntlets. Then my upper arm and then my pauldrons.

"Reaper, mind helping me with my back." I asked clicking off the buckles that attached my back plate to my chest.

"No problem" he replied as I felt the piece lift of my body. I removed my chest plate and put it down next to the rest of my kit and reaper set my back down next to my chest.

"Vor'e(3)."

"My turn." He said and turned around. I took hold of the plate and lifted it off him. I set it down with the rest of his kit. All clones can put their armor on and take it off by themselves, but it is easier with help. I returned to finish taking off my own armor. First my belt, next the codpiece, then my thighs, then the shins and last my boots. I peeled off the black body suite and walked into the fresher. I turned on the shower and stepped in letting the cold water wash over me. I couldn't tell you how long I was in there. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off with the towel. I walked back into the room to only find Reaper in there cleaning his rifle.

"Where are the other two?" I asked putting on some of duty clothes.

"Went to go get food." He responded.

"Ok, you hungry?"

"Ya I am. But my rifle needs cleaned first."

"I'll bring you a tray and you eat here."

"Sounds good."

"While I do that will you go down to the requisitions officer and get some paint so I touch up my armor."

"Food for paint. Deal." He responded and got up. We both walked out of the room and went our separate ways. I returned 15 minutes later with two tray of the republics finest food. Mush. I found the room empty so I set reapers try down and I started eating. He walked in about five minutes later holding three cans of black, blue and green paint.

"Your food is cold." I said with my mouth half full.

"Don't matter. It tastes like shit hot or cold." He responded setting down the green and blue paint along with a couple of brushes.

"Vor'e(3)." I said before I finishing my plate. I set the tray aside and grabbed the green paint as well as my helmet. Opening the paint, I set to touching up my armor. My helmet was green with the cheeks blue along with two strips of blue on the top. The rest of my kit is mostly green with blue ascents. After an hour of painting I was finished. By now slicer and camo and rejoined us and began to work on their own kits. Next I striped down my DC and began to clean it.

"Briefing tomorrow at 0600." Spoke camo breaking the silence.

"Where are they sending us on now." I asked still cleaning my rifle.

"Demo op. We are on route now to the system."

"At least it's not a snatch and grab again." Interjected Reaper who was working on his skull paint.

"True." I replied to him. "I'm gonna get some sleep. See you guys un the morning" I climbed into the top bunk and pulled the covers over me. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. Took even less time before the nightmares if geonosis plagued my mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mandalorian words

1: ad'ika - kid, lad, boy, sweetie, darling, son, daughter, child

2: vod - brother, sister, comrade

3: Vor'e - "Thanks"


	2. Demo

All rights belong to their respective parties.

 **A/N Thank you to those who have followed this story, it means a lot. Special thanks to Mandalore the Freedom for his review and insight.**

"speaking"

' _thinking'_

-zzz **Radio** zzz-

 **Clone effect**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Demo"**

 **Republic cruiser liberator**

 **In route to planet "P"**

 **0530 hours**

 **The following day.**

"Demo wake up!" Said someone as my shoulder was violently shaken to wake me.

"Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod **(1)**?" I responded angry from being woken from my slumber. "Five more minutes."

"Quite using that fucking language, I can't understand you." That means it isn't Reaper wakening me. That left one of two possibilities to who was waking me. "Now up that's an order." Camo why is he waking me. I picked my head up and looked over at Camo.

"Fine, I'm up." I said throwing the blanket of me and hoping of the bunk. "Happy."

"No, but at least your up." He said walking away. I shrugged and started walking to the fresher's so shower and shave. 15 minutes later I walked out refreshed and clean shaven. I threw on my off duty clothes and headed for the mess hall in search of my brothers and food. I only found food in the mess. Reaper and the others must be in the briefing room already. I quickly scarfed down the shit the republic calls food. If you have a Jedi general onboard with you they serve better food. Too bad we don't. I finished and made my way to the briefing room where I found my brothers.

"You're late." Spoke Camo as I walked in.

"I have ten seconds left calm yourself okay." I responded and took my place next to reaper around the holo table.

"If you are done gentleman, shall we begin." Spoke the ship's captain. We all nodded in agreement. "Good. This is planet P. It's a forest planet. Mostly Rocky Mountains and some grasslands. We received reports of a separatist compound on the planet in this mountain rang." Pointing at the map. "Your mission will be to infiltrate the compound. Gather intel and then destroy it."

"How will we be going down there, sir." Asked Scope.

"You will go in via drop pods to thirty-five thousand feet and at five thousand you will deploy your parachutes for the remaining fall and land here in this meadow. From there it is a Five click hike to the compound."

"Sir, wont they notice us on entry in the pods." I asked

"On the contrary. This planet is constantly experiencing meteor showers; it will appear as if it is just another shower."

"What is the enemy strength, do we know sir." Interjected Camo.

"We know of at least two droid companies, but we don't know how many personal are within the base. the droids are located in a separate location. Here about half a click away from the main base. All reports suggest that it is simply another research facility. But we are not positive on what kind it is. New droid models, weapons we don't know. So prepare for anything."

"Why are the droids housed at a separate location." Asked Reaper.

"We all know clumsy they can be. Don't need them breaking things I suppose." I said answering his question. "This way they don't interfere with anything and are still close enough in case anything happens."

"Okay he is what we do. We set an e-web along the tree line. Me and Scope will draw the droids and any other combat personal out of the base. Demo and Reaper will go in the back via breaching charges and clear out and reaming personal. Demo plants charges, Reaper gets any and all intel."

"Kandosii. **(2)** " I said to myself.

"I told you to stop using that fucking language!" Shouted Camo. This is the main reason we don't get along. Me and Reaper had a Mandalorian training sergeant who taught us how to speak mandalorian. Camo and Scope are one of the few squads that didn't have a Mandalorian training sergeant. Out of the one hundred sergeants only seventy-five where Mandalorian, the rest where bounty hunters or merchs, best in the business though. So therefor they don't speak a lick of mando'a **(** **3)**. Me and Reaper tried to teach them but they didn't care. Why learn a new language when we all speak the same one already is what they said.

"Not our fault you don't know it." Interjected Reaper before I could say anything. "Aruetii **(4)**."

"What did you say!?" Butted in scope. Things will get heated quick. Both me and Reaper share a strong bond like nothing else. Forged in the fires of combat and survival. Same goes for Camo and Scope.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted the captain. "Are you men fit to complete this mission or do I need to find somebody else."

"Sir no sir." We all said in unison.

"Good. Now stow that shit. You have two hours until your drop. Get you gear sorted and be ready. Dismissed." He had finished angrily. The captain has seen our fight and this isn't the first time he has broken one up. We all turn to leave and marched back to our room. Silence sounds us as we walk down the hall ways. Me and Reaper pealed of from the other two and headed towards the armory.

"I don't trust them one bit." Spoke Reaper as we continued down the hallway.

"I know, I don't either. But we don't have much of a choice." I responded turning into the armory.

"Ture, but I still don't like it at all." He said heading for the ammo and gas boxes.

"Let's just get through this mission then we will put in for a squad transfer. Sound good?" I asked stuffing a bag full of demo charges.

"Sounds good to me." He said as he picked up a rather large knife.

"Reaper."

"Ya." He looked at me innocently.

"Put the knife down."

"Fine." He said putting the knife back. I like I said. He's crazy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **2 hours later**

I hate drop pods. Like most commandos I'm claustrophobic. Ironic coming from somebody in full body armor. We can thank Jango and the sickener for that. But I won't say a word about it. So here I sit in my coffin all nice and cozy like.

-zzz **Dogma squad check in** zzz- buzzed our advisor.

-zzz **This is dogma lead. We are on station and ready to drop advisor** zzz - answered camo.

-zzz **R** **oger that dogma. Prepare to drop in 3 2 1.** Drop zzz- have you ever had the floor drop out on you before. That what's is like. Proceeded by an atmospheric reentry. Good times. The pod shook and rattled so hard I could feel it in my teeth. The only way you could truly feel what a combat drop is like is to be in one. To feel the adrenaline course through your veins as you plummet through the atmosphere. The feel the fear as you pray to whoever will listen that somewhere down on that god forsaken rock that the enemy don't see you and decide to blow you out of the sky. To feel the heats inside the pod as you scream across the sky in a blaze of glory. One can only explain to so much.

-zzz **Forty thousand feet** zzz- Buzzed the advisor. Seconds count by as we continue to plummet to the ground.

-zzz **Thirty-five thousand feet. Opening drop pods** zzz- boom! As the side bust open and break away. Now I'm free falling. My hud lines up the trajectory for my decent as my altitude meter is counting down at a rapid pace. I look around in search of my squad mates, more specifically Reaper. My search was rewarded as he was off to my right about hundred feet. My hud Identified him and I maneuvered myself so I could fly over to him.

"Incoming on your left about fifty feet." I said over out helmet to helmet coms. Helmet to helmet are different from our radios. Radios are for long distance and off world transmissions. Helmet to helmets are shorter distance, about half a mile in range, and can't be heard by anyone without a helmet tied into the channel. So we could be screaming at each other and all it would look is us pointing fingers at each other. Tried, tested and proven the first time me and Reaper got into it with our new squad mates. That wasn't long after Geonosis.

"I see ya." He responded and stretched his arm out for me to take hold. I reached out and locked arms with him.

"Hey Reaper guess what?" I asked.

"What is it."

"CUS I'M FREE, FREE FALLING!" I sang.

"I hate you."

"Come on its funny."

"Its stupid and I still don't get it."

"Coming in on your right." Spoke Camo. Me and Reaper reached out and took hold of him. "What are you two going on about know?"

"Nothing sir." Answering his question. We are and effective team. But that doesn't mean we like each other.

"Mind if I join this party?" Came Scope flying in. Me and camo took hold of him and brought him into the circle.

"And if I said yes." Rudely spoke Reaper.

"Then two bad." Responded Scope.

-zzz **Fifteen hundred feet commandos** zzz- buzzed the advisor effectively ending the conversation. Seconds and feet fly by as we fall.

-zzz **Ten thousand feet** zzz- we can see the landing zone now.

-zzz **Five thousand feet. Deploy your chutes commandos** zzz- First Camo deploys his chute, then Scope. Me and Reaper look at each other and nod our heads. He deploys his first, then me. The chute shoots out of its bag and opens up jerking me around as it opens. Slowly I float towards the landing zone. Except that I miss it and I'm headed for trees.

"Fierfek **(5)**." I cursed before I smacked into a rather large tree. Crack! Sounded my helmet as I hit the tree and blacked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"DEMO WAKE UP!" Screamed somebody in my ear as I began to regain consciousness. I open my eyes and look around. Seeing only the distinctive helmet of my brother Reaper over top of me. "Come on vod talk to me."

"I'm not dead so don't start crying on me." I say to calm his nerves. "I'm gonna be sore in the morning."

"Don't do that you di'kut **(6)** you scared the hell out of me." He said punching me in the cheast.

"How far did I fall?"

"Roughly thirty feet down the side of a tree. Braches and your chute slowed you down tho. I call it karma for the song."

"Fuck you."

"You're not my type."

"You don't have a type."

"Sure I do."

"What is it then?"

"Anything but you."

"Fuck you."

"We just went over this." He said standing up and reaching his hand out. "Anything broken?"

"Not this time." I said taking his hand as he pulls me up.

"You good commando?" asks Camo as he walks up to us.

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Get your gear set then." He finished and walked away. I go about to check my gear and pull my pack off. It's still intact and functioning. I open it up and check the contents. ' _Everything seems to be in order.'_ I think to by self. My DC is still strapped to my chest. My anti- armor grenades for my DC still on my left leg and the attachment still the left side of my hip next to my ammo. All my explosives are still attached. Canteen, still on the back of my belt. Pistol, next to canteen. My hud shows nothing wrong with my armor. Just a few scratches. ' _And I just painted it.'_

"What are we doing with the chutes." I asked.

"We take them. Can't have the seps finding them." Answered Camo

"Got it." I said and went about to packing up my chute.

"We all squared away." Asked Camo about ten minutes later.

"We all square." I answered for me and Reaper.

"Square sir." Spoke scope.

"Good. We have a five click hike, let's not waste time. Scope, take point. Reaper, you're in the back." He ordered and we started out trek.

"Why am I always in the back." Asked Reaper looking at me.

"Maybe he likes you." I said patting him on the shoulder as I walked by.

"Hardly." He said and began to follow me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Demo, Reaper are you in position." Asked Camo over the com.

"Placing charges now." I responded. "Done, charges set."

"Good, blow on my mark." He said as I flatten myself against the wall next to the door with Reaper on the other side. "3. 2. 1. Mark." I pressed the button on the detonator. BOOM! The door blows apart and we rush in guns up. We check our corners, nothing. Reaper turns and looks at me.

"Killing room time." He says sadistically. I can't see it but I know he is grinning from ear to ear under his helmet. We press onwards with him in upfront. We move from room to room. Placing explosives as we go. So far no resistance. We expected little resistance from any security in the compound. But nothing at all. We are nearing the main lab.

"Camo this is demo. Do you copy." I say getting on the horn.

"I copy. Go ahead demo." He responded.

"We have met no resistance at all."

"None."

"Zero. We have reached the main labs. I let you know what we find. Out." I cut the connection before he can say anything. I tap Reaper on the shoulder three times signaling him to hit the door. He kicks it in and rushes in and I close behind. I spot people in lab coats and other civilian attire.

"Let me see your hands! Hands up! Put them up!" Both me and Reaper scream. Our voices amplified by our helmets. A few idiots thought they could get the drop on us and pulled a pair of pistols. We dropped them before they could blink.

"Anyone else think they faster than us." Spoke Reaper menacingly. "No. good. Everyone in that corner." He finished and pointed to a corner.

"Explosives first. I plant them. You watch the egg heads." I told Reaper over our helmet to helmet system.

"Sounds good. I'll get on the horn and inform Camo."

"Got it." I said and went about placing charges. Ten minutes later I finished and relieved Reaper so he could get to work. I stood there for about five minutes when I noticed one of the egg heads walking towards me.

"That's close enough." I said raising my hand. The man was in his forties. Glasses and brown hair.

"You are clones correct?" He asked.

"Sit down with the others." I ordered. He didn't listen.

"I'm just curious. It's in my nature."

"Well it's in my nature not to talk to seper- "

"Die republic dog!" Screamed another scientist as he rushed me. I didn't have time to react as he threw his whole body weight at me. He slammed into me and I stumbled backwards until I hit something and a glass door slid close in front of me. I was in a glass tube. ' _Not good.'_ I though as I slammed the butt of my rifle at it trying to break the glass. I wasn't rewarded with my luck. Looked up only to the scientist I was talking to pull down a leaver just as a blue bolt hit his chest. Lightning danced all around me as I watched reaper run towards me.

"REAPER!" I Screamed. The lightning grew so frequent that the tube grew so bright you couldn't look at it. And then it shut down just as Reaper reached it. The whole room was silent as everyone was staring at the commando who was standing in front of an empty tube hands pressed against it. Demo was gone. The only family Reaper had left was gone with him. Reaper lost it.

"NO, no no no no no no. nnnnnoooooooo." He screamed clenching his fits. He took a step back and faced the scientist. He raised his DC.

"Wait." Screamed a scientist. "We have families." They said backing away from hi,

"He was my only family." Reaper said coldly. Hulled the trigger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1: Copaani mirshmure'cye, vod? - "Are you looking for a smack in the face, mate?"

2: kandosii - indomitable, ruthless; used colloquially as noble or classy as well; awesome

3: mando'a – the mandalorian language.

4: aruetii - outsider or traitor; colloquially a "non-Mandalorian

5: Fierfek – curse word used by commandos

6: di'kut - fool, idiot, useless individual; context-dependent: can mean jerk, moron, etc.


	3. Brave new world

**All rights belong to their respective parties**

 **A/N ENJOY**

"speaking"

'thinking'

-zzz Radio zzz-

 **Clone Effect**

 **Chapter 3**

" **Brave new world** **"**

Darkness encased my mind. It surrounded me and I could not escape. Then the nightmares of Geonosis returned. The smell of burned bodies that where once my comrades filled my nose. Burning oil and circuits of fallen droids that surrounded us. I look down at my hands. My once white armor was red with blood. Was it mine, my brothers or did it belong to my enemy. Just as quickly as my nightmare came it left. Muffled voices filled my ears and I opened my eyes.

"And you said you found it at the dig site commander." Spoke a voice I barley recognized. I rapidly blinked and activated my H.U.D. I checked my armor and suite systems and was relieved to find them in working order and breached.

"That's right doctor. IT was half buried when we found him." Spoke another voice. _'I don't halve time to listen to them. I need to find Reaper._ ' I thought to myself. A middle aged man appeared in the left hand corner of my vision. The man was in his forties. Glasses and brown hair. He kind of looked like. _'The Separatist!'_ I screamed in my mind. I reached out and graded him by the throat and threw him across the room into a table.

"WE HAVE A CODE RE-gak!" Screamed the other man as I throat punched him followed up by smashing his head in the table I was laying on effectively knocking him out. He had a hat on and was dressed in a uniform I didn't recognize. I stood up and walked over the separatist. I grabbed him by the collar and turned him to face me. He had a small cut on his forehead.

"Where am I?" I said menacingly while my speakers distorted my voiced.

"Wha-"Was all he could manage before he passed out. I let him go and stood up. _'Equipment check. Primary, missing, sidearm, also missing. My pack, gone. Armor is good. Ok, let's get out of here._ I walked out of the room and found myself in a hallway of what appeared to be a hospital.

"There he it is!" Yelled somebody. I turned to four armed Humans running down the hallway at me. One stopped and took aim at me firing off several shots. My shields flared and absorbed the rounds. I quickly ducked back into to the room and into a corner. ' _Slug thrower. Shields at ninety-five percent. Not very effective either.'_ The sound of boots outside alerted me to the fact that they were now outside the door. ' _Time to go to work.'_

"Jones, Anderson move in." One of them ordered and in the two walked. I grabbed the first one by the rifle and smashed my elbow into his face making him release his grip on the rifle. I pulled it away from him and smashed it into his ribs with a sickening crack I can only assume came from his ribs breaking. He dropped to his knees, weazing. I grabbed him by the shirt and belt and heaved him into the wall. Bang bang bang! Sounded off a weapon as my shields flared again. I turned reaching for the weapon. My hand found its mark and I took hold yanking on the pistol pulling the man into my oncoming fist hitting him square on the nose. Blood poured forth from his nose as I kneed him in the gut doubling him over and the again to the to the face. Unconscious I tossed him out into the hallway for his comrades to see.

"This is your one chance. Let me walk out of here and you will live. Refuse, and I won't be so gentle like I was with your comrades." I threatened with my helmet still distorting my voice.

"You call that gentle." Spoke one of them. "How about you quite hiding in the shadows and come out and fight me." Cocky. _'He doesn't know who he is messing with.'_  
"Alright." I said and stepped into the door way. I was finally able to get a good look at them. Both were wearing dark blue fatigues like the other to but one had what appeared to be officer markings. "My offer still stands but not for long."

"Who ever said I was considering it." Spoke the one I'm assuming is an officer just before he drew a knife and lunged at me. I quickly sidestepped the lunge. I grabbed his knife hand at the wrist and bought my other hand forward hitting him at the elbow with all the force I could muster breaking his elbow and bending it backwards with a sickening pop.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Cried out the man clutching his broken arm. He fell to his knees and I followed up with a kick to the face knocking him out. I looked at the last man standing. He was as pale as a bed sheet and dripping wet from sweat. _'Probably his first day.'_ I thought to myself.

"Boo." I said not trying to scare him but more as a joke. Kid looked like he was gonna shit himself anyways.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He screamed as he ran down the hallway like a bat out of hell. _'Poor kid. How did he become a solider? Okay time to find reaper and bug out.'_ I took off in a light jog down the hallway. I passed room after room.

 _"-ZZZ-_ _ **This is demo dose anybody read me-**_ _ZZZ_." I get nothing but static on the com

 _"-ZZZ-_ _ **Camo. Scope. Reaper. Anybody-ZZZ**_ _"_ Still nothing. ' _This isn't good.'_ I continue down the halls increasing my pace as I go.  
"REAPER!" I yell out with my speakers turned all the way up. I come to a halt and look around for an exit. My search was successful and I make for the door. I bust out the door and I'm briefly blinded by the sun before my H.U.D compensates for the change of light. I look and I see blues sky's, with towers in the distance.  
"I'm not on planet P anymore." I said aloud to myself.

"LET ME SEE YOUR HANDS!" Yells somebody to my left. I turned to look at the individual and as surprised to find at least 25 guns on me with more pulling up in speeders.  
"There isn't any reason we can't be friendly." I said sarcastically slowly putting my hands up. I know when I'm beat.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 **2 hours later.**

Square, blank, and the dullest gray paint I've ever seen. Rectangular table, dull silver shine. Pair of handcuffs bolted to the table. Two chairs, I occupy one, the other is empty. In walks an older gentleman. Late forty's, graying brown hair, thick caterpillar mustache. He is carrying several folders and a steaming hot cup of coffee, he sits down in the empty chair. Sets down the coffee and opens the folders and sorts thought them.

"Four men in the hospital and one in the psychiatric ward. Private Jones, five broken and two cracked ribs and a major concussion. Pfc. Anderson, broken nose and one cracked rib. Staff sergeant Hall, partially broken esophagus and minor concussion. He is in a coma and on a breathing tube right know. Now my favorite. Lt Sherman, one of our best. Elbow bent 90o backwards, broken nose and minor concussion. Last and certainly not least. Private FitzGerald, pending psychotic evaluation for PTSD. Now who are you and where can I get more of you?" He said calmly and in a stern voice. I just sat there real quiet like. "You got a name? I am Captain Miller."

"RC-1997." Was all I said.

"Are you some kind of robot.

"Do I look like a robot to you?"

"Honestly I don't know what to think of you."

"I'm not a robot."

"Then what's you name?"

"RC-1997."

"That's not a name it's a number."

"That's what I have."

"You sure you're not something else? A synthetic perhaps? You're not a Geth are you?"

"I've never heard of the Geth before. And since you don't know what I am means you're not a Separatist or you just playing dumb. Plus your uniform doesn't match either. But I'm going to go with the later of the two. Seems more logical."

"Who are the Separatists? I'm going to assume you are fighting them?"

"Me and my brothers did."

"Well I can correct you that I'm not one of your Separatists."

"Well, if you won't take my word for it let me show you." He sated and a holographic display lit up on his forearm. ' _That's new, wonder where I can get one?'_ The holo-display displayed several images to the user. He moved his arm so I could properly see the pictures. "These were taken yesterday when we found you. You where half buried next to a Prothean beacon that was found soon after we pulled you out." He stated showing the pictures of me half buried.

"That makes no sense. Why would you bury me after you captured me?" I frowned from all this. _'Somethings not right.'_

"What's that thing on your arm called? The holographic display."

The officer raised a brow as he lifts the device. "This thing? It's called an omni-tool. We use them for a lot of things."

"I've never seen anything like it before."

He frowned, he looked confused. "Well I'll add it to my list of weird things happening today. For example, we scanned your armor. Compounds and elements we have never seen before. And your weapons as well. Never seen anything shoot bolts of light before. Let alone the fact that a bolt of light went through Kinetic barriers like they were never there."

"Lots of strange things happening today it seems."

"Yes indeed. Thank god the brass wants you. Because I don't know what to do with you. I'm just hoping you don't kill anyone in the next 24 hours."  
"What's going to happen to me in the next 24 hours?"

"You will no longer be my problem. That's all you need to know." He finished as he collected his papers.

"Oh and by the way I could have killed those men if I wanted to." I spoke ejecting my viro blade out of my gantlet. Stopping him in his tracks.

"Why didn't you?" he asked and walked out.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **Twelve hours later**

"Hey." Spoke one guard as he turned and looked at the other guard.

"Yeah?" Responded the other guard as he faced the first. Both were wearing body armor.

"You ever wonder why we are here?" Asked the first one.

"That's one of life's great mysteries isn't it. Why are we here? I mean are we the product of some cosmic coincidence or is there really a god watching everything ya know with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but I keeps me up at night." He finished and they both just stood there staring at each other for a minute. _'These two are idiots.'_ I thought to myself as I sat in my holding cell.

"What? I mean why are we here watching this dude when we should be patrolling with the rest of the 212th."

The second guard was quiet for a moment. "... Oh, uh... Yeah." _'Shoot me please I can't take it.'_

His buddy was giving him a look. "What was all that stuff about God?"

The guard shifted his position, clearly showing he was now feeling awkward. "Uh... Hmm? Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's because they got fucking tried of listing two you two drone on!" I yelled out insulting them. _'I sure as hell am stick of them.'_

"Shut up in there." Yelled the first one. So in less than twenty-four hours I have been captured by the enemy, lost both my primary and secondary weapons as well as my pack. Jet and Mouse would be rolling in their graves if they found out I got captured. But I'm not sure who would be worse them or Rav. At least the food is better than the Republic's.

"Why don't you come in here and make me." I taunted them. If they had any training worth two shits they won't.

"How stupid do you think I am?" He asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"I don't like your tone prisoner."

"Come in here and do something about."

"I think I will." He said and reached for the control panel. 'BOOM' sounded of something in the distance and the ground shook. _'Impact tremors. Somethings going on.'_  
 **"ALL UNITS REPORT TO YOUR STATIONS!"** Screamed someone over the loud speakers as the sounds of war grew.

"Come on let's go!" Yelled the second one to the first and they both ran out of the room. I sat down and listen to the gunfire. I sat there in silence. Memories of Geonosis played thought my mind. I sat there for I don't know how long. Couldn't have been too long before somebody walked in. I raised my head to look at my visitor. I wasn't surprised.  
"I need your help." Spoke the captain who had interviewed me the day before.

"Start talking." I spoke. I have no reason to help them. _'Let's see what I could get out of this.'_

"I'm short on soldiers. The 212th was out on patrol when we got hit and we haven't been able to reach them. I can't spare anybody to go get them. We also had civilians at the dig site that are missing too."

I frowned, crossing my arms. "So you want me to go find them. Any chance of them still being alive?"

"We're not sure. The enemy appear to be the Geth, synthetic life forms. And they have taken the spaceport and the dig site. My men are barely holding them back. We need the 212th to reinforce us."

"Let me guess. They are behind enemy lines. If I decide to help you I want a ship and one hundred thousand credits."

"I can't make that deal. But I can get to your freedom. With that you have my word.'

"Are you a man of your word."

"Always have been."

"You got a deal. But I need my gear back. Rc-1997 at your service sir." I finished and stood up. He hit the door controls to unlock it and it slide open.

"Let's get you set solider. Right this way." He said and began down the hall. _'Time to go to work.'_

"So what exactly are these Geth that I am to be fighting?" I asked in order to gain some knowledge about my new enemy.

"The Geth are a race of synthetic life forms. They were created by the Quarians and revolted against their creators soon after. They haven't been seen outside of the Perseus Veil in nearly a hundred years. We have no idea what they are capable of. My men are holding them back but from the main colonies. But we won't be able to hold out for long. It appears that they have been mostly throwing grunts at us. Which is what worries me, makes me wonder what they are holding back."

"Still fighting droids it seems. So basically I'm going in with no back up or any type of support for that matter. You are sending me on a suicide mission."

"Honestly yes. You are more expendable them my own men right now. Don't take it personally."

"Oh I won't. it's just another Tuesday for me."

"Nice to know. Your primary objective is to locate the 212th and to locate and retrieve and civilians and any research personnel left in the area."

"Any secondary objectives?"

"Yes. But it is only a secondary. When we found you we found what's called a Prothean beacon. If you come across it secure it. But that's not your primary."  
"What's a Prothean beacon?"

"It's a data gold mine to speak plainly. Last time we found one it jumped our technology ahead 100 years. The Prothean disappeared over fifty thousand years ago. Nobody knows how or why. We moved it from the dig site to a location next to the tram station."

"Got it. Any chance of help from off world?"

"No. All communications are being jammed. Nothing is coming in or going out. Here we are." He informed me while turning in to a lab. "Doctor, how is your head today?" Asked the captain to a man in a white lab coat whose back was turned to us.

"Oh it's fine, I still have a headache but I'm fine." Spoke the doctor as he turned to face us. As soon as his eyes landed on me he turned white as a ghost. "Captain, I don't mean to alarm you but I think the prisoner has escaped from his cell." He said calmly, but his hands and face betrayed him as they were sweating and shaking.

"Have no fear doctor he is here to help us not kill us." Spoke the captain reassuring the doctor. "We are simply here for his gear and he will be on his way."

"Ah yes. Amazing equipment really. Never seen anything like it. Both the rifle and pistol are extraordinary in every aspect. Didn't mess with your pack too much." Rambled on the scientist as he directed me to the table where my gear sat. My rifle and pistol looking unharmed as was my pack.

"Probably a good thing you didn't." I said walking to my gear.

"And why is that?" asked the doctor.

"Because you could have leveled this place." I said coldly.

That stopped the doctor cold. "... I'm sorry what did you say?"

"That doesn't matter right now doctor." Butted in the captain defusing the situation. "Do you have e everything you need son?" _'Only twelve hundred rounds left. I had fifteen hundred at the start of my mission. I didn't use that many at the compound.'_ I placed my pack on, reached for my pistol and holstered it next to my canteen. I picked up my rifle feeling the failure weight in my hands again. I had my old and loyal friend again.

"I'm a little shorter on ammo than I would like but I'm all set captain and don't call me son." I said to answer the captain.

"Good." He walked closer to me and began to hand me something. "This will help you navigate the facilities and the rest of the colony. I've marked the fastest route to the 212th's last know position as well as points of interest the may have civilians hiding in them. We don't know anything on enemy positions and patrols."

"No problem captain." I took what looked like a data pad or a simper version of one. "Now show me the exit. I got a job to do."  
"Right this way." He smiled and we made for the exit. We walked for about ten minutes until we came to a set of doors.

"Captain, I have question." I spoke as we reached the exit.

"What are they RC-1997?"

"One, how will the 212th know you sent me. I dough they will take my word for it."

"We sent a series of transmitions to them just after the attack started but we haven't gotten anything back from them yet."

I checked my gear, making sure everything looked ready. "Kandosii(1)."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I will do everything I can to get you your people back to you."

"I will forever be in your debt if you do."

"One last thing. Why are you trusting me? What's to stop me from walking away and leaving you all to die?"

"Your word for one. And you didn't kill those men when you had a chance to."

"You are placing an awful lot of trust in someone you just met."

"I hope I just put it in the right person." He spoke and reached his hand out holding it in midair. I reached out with my own and shook his hand. I released my grip and we parted ways without another word. I headed towards the sounds of gunfire and battle, and he headed back into the facility to command his troops.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 **later that day:**

I had been walking and fighting my way through the colony for better part of the day. The Geth weapons are stronger than slug throwers but not as powerful as a regular blaster rifle. _Hang on. That beacon is near the station It won't take long to set up some surprises for our guests._ I tucked the data pad away in one of my belt pockets. That's when I heard it. The familiar sound of a starship racing through atmosphere, screaming as it went. I looked to the sky in search of the craft. Then I saw it. It was shaped like an arrow head in design. It couldn't have been much bigger than a DP20 frigate. No more than 200 meters in length. ' _They must be here for me and the beacon. I've still got a couple more clicks to the train station. Best be one my way.'_ I bought my rifle up and continued on my way. Moving block by block with little resistance on the way. I finally reached the station after about an hour. I moved down the walkway towards the beacon's last know location. I spotted a pair of geth troopers. A pair of blue bolts raced through the air and impacted them, white blood like fluid poured out of their wounds as they fell to the ground. Another pair popped out from a corner. They to quickly fell to the ground, white fluid seeping from them. I turned the corner, rushed down a pair of stairs and dropped another pair of Geth.

My shields flared and I rolled into cover. Four Geth sideswiped me and had me pinned. I reached into one of the many pockets on my belt a pulled out a droid popper, also known as a EMP grenade. I tossed it out towards the group and waited for it to go off. Then the sound of electricity crackled through the air. I moved out of cover and saw the Geth laying on the ground. Quickly I went, moving around cargo containers clearing the area when something jumped onto me. It hissed and clawed at my armor as electricity danced around me. I reached over and took hold anywhere I could find. I yanked the feral creature of me slamming it into the ground and quickly put two rounds in its head.

I stood looking at the creature. It had the appearance of a decaying and withered human but heavily modified with cybernetics. So much so that it was hard to tell the difference between cybernetics and flesh. _'Strange.'_ I moved on and cleared the area and then I took a look at the beacon. It had a rectangular base with an upward slope on it, with a long oval shape pole sticking out of the middle of it. ' _Interesting architecture. Ain't seen anything like it before.'_ I moved with a purpose setting up some party favors for our guest's. I placed a handful of mines on the around the beacon, careful not to place any to close so would not damage it in case more geth came snooping about. I place one final on the stairs and are the entrance. _'That will leave a nasty surprise for them.'_

I quickly raced up the walkway and over the bridge to the awaiting transport. I slammed my fist onto the controls to activate the machine. It powered up and began to move. I leaned against one of the rails and took of my helmet. I reached back for my canteen, popped the lid of and took a swig. The semi cold water was a nice relief. I put my canteen back and took out a ration cube. Oh the familiar bland taste of them. I sat there for the next ten minutes or so chewing on the tasteless cub. Then I noticed another transport coming towards me. I put away the cube and replaced my helmet. The transports pasted each other. Time slowed to a crawl. I looked over to see and there stood a lone figure. It was a species that I did not recognize. It was around two meters tall and had what looked like a robotic arm. It slowly glanced at me. It did not look impressed.

' _Arrogant bastard_.' We quickly sped past each other. Within a few minutes I reached the station near the dig site. I moved with a purpose to complete my objective. There were no signs of the enemy in the area. I moved up a ramp on to a platform and noticed a body on the ground. I sprinted to its side and rolled it was the same species that I pasted moments ago. Except this one had paint on what was the rest of its face. ' _No use, it's dead.'_

"Let me see your hands!" screamed out a woman. I looked up to see three humans, two females and a male, guns drawn a pointed at me. _'Firefrick.'_ The one in the front was a female with fiery red hair and emerald eyes. She wore armor with N7 prominent in her chest plate. The second female had black hair and wore white and pink armor. The third also had black hair, but he wore black and blue armor.

"I know how this looks and I didn't do this. I just found him like this." I stood up and pleaded my case. Knowing the scene didn't favor my current position.

"It's true!" shouted out a third voice from behind a bunch of stacked containers.

"Come out with your hands up!" Turned and shouted the man in blue and black armor.

"Don't shoot I'm just a dock worker." Out walked a civilian who looked sacred to death. "It wasn't him. It was another Turian. He called him Saren, it seemed like they knew each other. When he let his guard down Saren shot him, right in the back." I nodded in thanks for clearing that out.

"What about the beacon?" Asked the red haired woman.

"Already secured." I butted in.

"You secured it? And who are you exactly?" Asked the red-haired woman. Clearly she didn't trust me. Can't say I blame her.

"Someone who just happened to be in the right place and time. I'm looking for the 212th." I answered her question.

"Why are you looking for them?"

"Captain Miller back in the colony asked me to find them. I was tasked to locate any civilian personnel still in the area and to find the 212th."

"Well for one the 212th is gone. Gunnery chief Williams here is all that is left of them." She said gesturing to the woman in white and pink armor.

"Outstanding." Sarcasm filled my voice. I stood there staring in the ground lost in thought.

"Are you a solider or a mercenary?" She asked.

"Are you a solider or a mercenary. You must be an outstanding fighter either way to have made it this far. So the question is what do you fight for? Duty or money? If you are a solider, then who do you fight for. Cerberus is the only one that I know who has white armor as standard issue. But you don't look like one of their lackeys. " I was stumped. Never before had I been asked this question. I had always been told the answer. Duty. But that was never the case. I knew why the reason I fought. And it wasn't for duty.

"My brother. That's what I fight for. I need to find him."

"I see. Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. You help me get the beacon off world and I'll take you wherever you need to go to find your brother." I stood there and pondered. My choices were limited. But I don't completely trust them. _'Leap of faith'_

"What's the catch." I asked.

"No catch. Just an honest deal."

"Give me your word."

"Why?"

"In my culture our word is our honor. If I break it, I lose my honor and my people will no longer trust me. I suggest you keep your word."  
"You have it. Do we have a deal?" She asked stretching out her hand.

"We have a deal." I reached out and shook her hand finalizing our deal.  
"Good. Now what is your name. I'm Shepheard. This is Ashley Williams and Kaidan Alenko." She said introducing herself and her companions.

"Rc-1997. Just call me 97."

"You're not a synth are you."

"No. Why does everyone assume that."

"It's had to tell with your armor to be fair." Explained Kaidan, pointing at my armor.

"Let's be on our way then." Commanded Shepard. As we all headed for the train.

"Hey!" shouted out the dock worker. "What about me."

"You stay there and we will send someone to get you." Shouted Kaidan back. As we proceeded onward.

"I'm going to die here." Muttered the dock worker to himself as he hid behind the containers once more. Quietly and quickly the four of us moved down the ramps towards the train. It wasn't long before we came under fire from the Geth. Shepherd and her companions dove for cover. My shields flared and I returned fire dropping a pair of Geth that were advancing on us. Finally the rest of my comrades returned fire and I too slid into cove. Slowly we pushed forward towards the train, leapfrogging our way there. Soon we boarded the train and dispatched of the remaining Geth.

"Williams, get this train moving." Commanded Shepard "Nice shooting by the way. That's some fancy armor you got there, where did you get it?"

"If you're looking to get a set yourself you won't. I guarantee it." I answered and moved to the back of the train as it began to move.

"Alright then. Kaidan, go talk to our new friend and see what you can find out." Spoke the commander.

"You got it commander." Responded Kaidan as walked to the back of the train. "Hey Ashley. What do you think of our newest addition?

"I'm not sure Shepherd. He or it could be a Geth spy for all we know."

"Enlighten me gunnery chief."

"Well for one he was captured the day before the Geth showed up. He has advanced weapons and armor that I've never seen before. He has a number instead of a name and I haven't seen him take his helmet off." Listed off Ashley.

"Your reasoning is sound. Keep an eye on him will you."

"Yes ma'am." Finished Ashley. Meanwhile on back of the train Kaidan began to strike up a conversation with our commando.  
"Hey." Began Kaidan. I simply stared at him. "Not very talkative are you."

"Only when I want to be." I Responded.

"Hey he speaks. Alright question for you."

"I may have an answer."

"You said in your culture that you word is you honor. What culture is that?"

"I'm a Mando'ad or Mandalorian in basic."

"Can't say I've heard of them before. And what's basic?" The alarms started to go off in my head. Everyone knows about the Mandalorians in some form or another.

"We are speaking basic right now."

"We are speaking English right now. Are you using a translator?"

"No I'm not using a translator. Why- "

"You two front and center now." Shouted commander shepherded. As we neared the station that I had just visited not so long ago. Me and kaidan reached the front just as the train pulled in. The safety rails parted and we disembarked only to find ourselves standing in front of a long cylinder object that was beeping. Yes, it was a bomb. And a rather large one in fact.

"Kaidan get this thing defused on the double! Ash, 97 move up!" Ordered the Commander. With speed he took to his new task while the rest of us moved onward. The Geth once again tried to ambush us. Quickly we disposed of them and began working on the others.

"Shepard we have a problem." Spoke Kaidan, keying his comms.

"What is it?" Asked Shepherded while she returned fire.

"This is Geth technology ma'am and I have no idea how to defuse it. _'My kind of job.'_

"I'll go help Kaidan!" Yelled out to the commander and took off before she had time to stop me. I moved with purpose and slid next to Kaidan.

"Ok what going on?" I asked him.

"I've removed the casing but im not sure what is the detonator or the explosive is." I looked over the device trying to get my bearing on it. I've been trained on how to build and dismantle almost every type of explosive. But this one was tricky. It was a foreign design to me. what really through me off was the lack of wires. Then I saw it. Three cylinders on the right side of the device.

"Okay look in the right side all the back. See those cylinders. Ill bet my life that those are our explosive."

"Alright and if the not?'"

"Then I'll be the last person you ever see."

"Lovely. And how do you plan in disarming in."

"By removing the explosive." I answered. I reached over and pulled my pack of and dug into for my tools. I pulled out a small fusion cutter and a few other tools. Quickly I cut off the casing near the explosives. Not too close so that it would go off. I pulled off the case, the charge was simple mounted. I quickly cut off the mounts and slowly eased it out of the device. Then I realized it was still connected to a wire. Witch most likely lead the detonator.

"Kaidan, on the ground next to me are two small clamps. Hand them to me." as stretched out a free hand and he deposited into my hand. Quickly I clamped them onto the wire and cut it.

"Done." And I took a breath.

"Hey guys we got another bomb up here." Spoke shepherd over the comms. ' _No rest for the wicked.'_

"On our way." I answer and stuck the charge into my pack. Me and Kaidan worked as a team. Me defusing the bombs and him watching my back. Soon we defused all of the bombs and finished moping the rest of the Geth. We closed in on the stairs leading to the beacon. The traps I set before have all detonated meaning someone has been through here. Let's hope the beacon is still there. We proceeded down the stairs with haste desperately trying to reach the beacon before it was to late. We encountered what few Geth and husk's remained and quickly disposed of them.

"Williams, 97. Lock down this area." Commanded Shepherded and we moved about following our orders. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Kaidan started being lifted into the air.

"Kaidan!" Shouted shepherd and she ran and slammed into him moving him out of the way of whatever had lifted him up. Only problem was that it seemed the commander had taken his pace and was now in midair facing the beacon. ' _Jetii(2) voodoo!'_ I thought to myself.

"Shepard!" Cried out Williams running for her. I sprang into action grabbing hold of her before she got to close. "Let me go!"

"There is nothing we can do now." I told her as she struggled to get out of my grasp. Shepherd was suspended in the air for what seemed like an entirety. Then as suddenly as this all began she fell to the ground and the beacon exploded. I spun me and ash around sheltering her from falling derbies. It wasn't long before they stopped and I released her. She quickly ran to shepherds side and I to Kaidan's just as he was waking up.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"I'll explain later. Can you walk." I said with an outstretched hand."

"I think so." He responded and took my hand. I pulled him to his feet and went to cheak on the commander.  
"How is she?" I asked Ashley.

"She is alive. But her pulse is weak and her breathing is shallow. She needs medical attention soon."  
"Okay. Kaidan, find us a hospital or medical facility nearby."

"I'll contact the Normandy and get us out of here."

"That will work. Get us a RV point. Ash, grab the commanders arm and let's get out of here." The obeyed my orders without question. We grabbed shepherd and left. Hoping we didn't run into any more Geth along the way.

 **Normandy elevator**

"Fuck this elevator is slow." I cursed still holding the commander with Ashley as we rushed her to the med bay only to be delayed by the galaxies slowest elevator.  
"Dr. Chakwas med bay is just outside the elevator." Spoke Kaidan as he was the only one who has been on the Normandy before other than the unconscious commander. _**Ding**_ , sounded off the elevator signaling that we had arrived on our desired level and the doors parted. With haste we moved hoping the commander wasn't already too far gone. We rushed into the med bay where the doctor was waiting for us.

"Set her down on the table." Ordered the doctor and so we did. "Good. Now, everyone out." As we all were pushed out of the med may. We stood there unsure what to do next as the doctor went to work.

"Lieutenant report." Spoke a stern and commanding voice. We all spun around and came face to face with a man wearing Captains bars.  
"Sir." Spoke both Ashley and Kaidan as they saluted the man and stood at attention.

"Lieutenant would you please tell me who this is." Spoke the man. Clearly he meant me.

"Sir, this is RC-1997. We found him down on the surface and he helped us locate the beacon. As well as helped us move the injured commander."  
"Do you trust him?"

"He has given me no reason not to sir. He and the commander had made a deal down on the surface for his help."

"I am standing right here you know." I butted in and removed my helmet. The captain seemed to relax a little.

"My apologizes RC-1997. I had falsely assumed you were a synth."

"Just 97 if you will. I am guessing from you change in tone and posture that synths as you said are not very popular."

"Keen eye you got there but enough of that. What was the deal you and Shepherded had?" _'dogged my question or brushed it off.'_

"I was to help her and her comrades with securing and locating the prothean beacon in exchange for her taking me home."

"Wrong place and time."

"Something like that."

"Alright. Lieutenant, I want your report on my desk by tomorrow. If you will follow me 97 we get you home." He turned and began walking and I followed closely. "What planet do you call home 97?"

"Anything that has a Republic presence." He stopped and looked at me.

"Like the Asari Republic?" I raised a brow, wondering what he meant by that. _'Something is defiantly wrong.'_

"No captain. Everything will be explained when we find the Galactic Republic."

"I sure hope so." And we continued up the stairs into what I assumed to be the bridge. "This is the combat information center or CIC for short. This is Navigator Pressly. He oversees the CIC. He will help you find your republic. Come find me when you are done 97."

"Sir." And he walked away. I turned to look at the navigator. "So where do we start?"

"I've pulled up some of the populated planets. Do any of these look familiar?" I looked over the holographic data base of planets. Earth, the citadel, Sparta to name a few. I read through the list and nothing looked familiar.

"Can you bring up a map of the galaxy?"

"Of course." He typed on a few of the holographic keys and a map of the galaxy appeared. I studied the map in detail. Nothing was right. This was a whole galaxy, not some partial so me being in wild space was out of the option. Then it clicked. They said they have never heard of the Separatists, or the Mandalorians and the Republic. Why the maps didn't match up. Why the tech was different. Everything was wrong. I can to one conclusion. A conclusion I did not like. I turned away from the display and came face to face with the captain.

"Captain, I think we need to talk."

"Oh that we do."

"And that is how I met your mother. But remember that this was a long time ago and we were different people back then. Now time for you to go to bed." I told her as I looked into her eyes. Oh how she had her eyes.

"But dad do I have to?" she pleaded.

"Yes." I answered and kissed her on the forehead. "You have a big day tomorrow." I stood up and walked to the door.

"Goodnight buir(3)." I looked at her and smiled. He would be proud of her.

"Goodnight ad'ika(4)." And I closed the door. I walked down the hallway a short ways and entered my bedroom. My wife was not in bed yet. I was not surprised and went into the fresher to take a shower. The cold water washed over me relaxing my aching muscles. Dirt washed of old scars and tattoos. I soon finished and dried myself off. I stepped out of the fresher and saw Sarah in bed waiting for me. Without hesitation I joined her. Crawling under the blanket I wrapped my arms around her slender frame. These where the moments that made everything worth it.

"What story did you tell her this time?" She asked without looking at me.

"What makes you think I told her one?" She rolled over and looked at me.

"Because I know you well enough. So, witch one was it."

"That you do love. I told her about how we met."

"Good story. You know we will need to tell her the truth one day."

"I know. And I will. One day. When she is old enough." Moments later we drifted off to seep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **A/N**

 **First of this is a revised chapter. Thank you Mandalor the freedom for this revising this. I made a few changes. Mostly fixing messed up or incomplete sentences. A few chages to how some of the story sets up. Chapter 4 is about half way done. Thank you for your patience and reviews.**


	4. Leap of Faith

All rights belong to their respective parties

 **A/N See bottom**

"speaking"

'thinking'

-zzz Radio zzz-

 **Clone Effect**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Leap of faith**

I sat there holding my head in my hands. I thought of everything. I thought of Jet and Mouse. What would Jet say. Mouse wouldn't say anything; he'd just stand there all quite like, just like him. I thought about Scope and Camo. If they were still alive. I may not have liked them but that doesn't mean I wanted them to die. I thought about the sarge, Rav Bralor, what would she do if she was in this position. I had never been trained for this scenario before. But as far as we know this type of scenario shouldn't even be happening. The possibility of me being in another galaxy is impossible. But here I sit. At the desk of a man I have never met before. In a ship I've seen or heard of before. Filled with technology I've never trained on before. In a galaxy I've never traveled. Filled with species I've never encountered. Creatures I've never faced before. Environments that I may not have been trained to survive in. I was lost, unsure of what to do next. I thought of Reaper. What was he doing. I hope he hasn't gone off the deep end. My the force help anyone if he has. What would he do. What would he say. He would probably pick me up. Dust me off and tell me to keep fighting. To keep moving and that anything else means death. Then that's what I'll do. Keep fighting and to keep moving. But where do I go and who do I fight. One problem answered and another problem presents its self. The commander seems like a good person. So does the captain and Kaidan. But could I trust them. Leap of faith. Seem to be taking a lot of those recently. Guess I'll be taking another. The cabin door slid open without warning and in walked the captain. I remained sitting.

"Sorry about that." He spoke. He had a strong voice. One that commanded respect. "So, where should we start?"  
"Why don't you go first and I'll try to fill in the blanks."  
"Alright. Well, while you were sitting in here I made a call down to the surface. Talked to a colonel Miller. He told me a lot about you."  
"Like what?"  
"Like how you disarmed four marines in hand to hand combat. How you were found next to the prothean beacon. And how you were willing to help him in his time of need.  
"To be fair I was already his prisoner and he offered me my freedom."  
"Shall I continue?" He asked. I simply shuck my head in agreement. He flicked his wrist and his Omni tool appeared. He continued. "I also received a data packet on all the tests his scientists conducted on your equipment. The rifle like object. fired a blast plasma like substance capable of passing through our most advance available kinetic barrier. Same results for pistol like object. Unable to examine contents what appears to be a backpack like object. The object displayed green and blue marking and well as the numbers nine and seven. Unable to perform examination of armor systems as well as the operator if it is organic. Current conclusion is that subject is most likely geth. If subject is not geth, it is of unknown origin. End of report. Well I know you're not geth and you appear to be human. So where are you from?" He finished and his Omni tool disappeared. I sat there processing everything he had said. I had my suspicions from the moment I was taken prisoner and questioned by miller. But never had any solid intel to support my theory until know.

"Son, this is the part where you start talking." I looked the man in his eyes. _'leap of faith.'_  
"Where do you want me to start?"  
"How about your name and where you are from."  
"I don't want any of this to leave this room."  
"Understood."  
"I have no name only a number. I'm from the republic. That's the current form of government in my galaxy. It is currently at war with the separatist's. A splinter group of planets and trade federations wanting to break away from the republic. I was born on kamino, a water planet, alongside thousands of brothers who all serve in the grand army of the republic."  
"What do mean by thousands of brothers. You appear to be human or have I assumed to much again?"  
"No my species is human. But I am a clone. I was born in a tank. I have no mother. But I do technically have a father. They took his DNA to produce me and my brothers. But I'm not just an exact clone of my father. They modified our DNA."  
"Elaborate if you will."  
"They modified us in several ways. We learn extremely fast. We are more obedient to our superiors. A handful of other things. But most of all they accelerated our growth."  
"Accelerated growth. What do you mean?"  
"Meaning I'm only about twelve years old. I have a biological age of roughly twenty-four year old."  
"So let mean to tell me you are a child soldier."  
"Do I look like a child to you."  
"Well no. you look to be about the same age as most marines."  
"Then I am no child."  
"You are twelve years old with the body of a twenty-four year old."  
"Yes."  
"OK I a few thing to say but I'll let you finished."  
"so we grow in these tubes for about two years then we go right in to flash training. Teaching us everything we need to know. Tactics, vehicle operation, job specific training, striping down our rifle and putting it back together again, armor maintenance. Everything a solider needs to know. Ok, any questions so far?"  
"Are all of these clones like you?"  
"No actually. I'm a commando. Most clones are general infantry. There are clones for every job from general's aids to maintenance workers and everything in between. Ten thousands clone, me included, were trained by one hundred instructors. Most of them were mandalorians the rest were some of the best mercenaries the galaxy had to offer. We were grouped in squads of four called pods. 96, me, 98 and 99. They were my pod brothers."  
"What's a mandalorian?"  
"Mandalorian is a nomadic clan based culture that spans the galaxy. It has been around for thousands of years and has produced unmatched warriors. When all the clans are united under the mandalor it could conquer the whole galaxy. They have brought it to its knees a few times. It is a warrior culture deeply rooted in honor and duty. Part of being mando is teaching your children to be mandalorian. So our instructors taught us to be mandaloian. To speak the language and everything that comes with being mandalorian."  
"Fascinating. So you consider yourself mandalorian."  
"Only thing im missing is the armor."  
"Now you said your government was at war."  
"Yes, it is call the clone wars. The republic used us clone and the separatist's used a army of droids."  
"An entire army of droids?"  
"Yes, they are easy and fast to produce."  
"Unbelievable."  
"I won't blame you if think I'm crazy."  
"It is a little farfetched."  
"If only I could show you." _'my helmet recorder'_ "Actually I can." I picked up my helmet and opened on to the panel on the side to plug my helmet in to transfer data. "Do you have something that can plug into this?"  
"I don't but I know somebody who will." The captain pressed a button on his desk. "Chief engineer Adams report to the captain's quarters."  
"I take it he can help?"  
"He should. He's my chief engineer." Moments later in walked whom I assumed to be chief engineer Adams.  
"Sir, you called for me?"  
"Yes, hand me your helmet 97." I handed to him. "You will either find of create a device the plugs into here that can transfer files and recording to my Omni tool understood. You will not look at any of the files and if anyone ask what you are doing tell them to come talk to me. It that understood."  
"Yes sir. I think that I have something that will do just that."  
"Good, dismissed." And out walked Adams. "Now, tell me about his war."  
"The war began a little over two years ago. It all started on geonosis. That was the first-time republic and separatist's troops met each other on the field if battle. I don't know how many infantry we lost. But we lost 4,982 commandos'. Including two members of my original squad. 96 and 99"  
"What happed to them."  
"Died in combat for their brothers. Let's leave it at that."  
"Fair enough. What happened after that."  
"Me and 98 got reassigned to a new squad and have been with them the last two years. Up until my last mission. You know the rest and here I sit."  
"Well. I don't know what to say. That's quite the story you've got there. Unfortunately, until Adams gets back with your helmet I can't do much for you." I was about to say something when there was a chime at the door. "Enter." Spoke the captain and in walked engineer Adams carrying my helmet.  
"Sir, I have what you requested." Spoke Adams as he set my helmet that was connected to a circular object by a cord. "this device will allow you to access the files in his helmet."  
"Thank you Adams. And remember. Not a word about this to anyone. You are dismissed."  
"Sir." He saluted and walked out.  
"Time to see what's on this helmet of yours." His omni tool appeared and he begain to plays the missions recorded in it. Then mission where I killed almost the target on fallen. The search and destroy mission on Kira. Then planet P. I saw Reaper again. That familiar skull painted clad soldier. Thank fully it was just a visual recording with no audio  
"That's 98 with the skull on his chest."  
"All right, I believe you know."  
"Good, but I problem still remains."  
"What would that be son? How to get home?"  
"It would help if I even knew how I got here but I don't. it would appear my recorder stopped after my last mission with my brother and hasn't resumed."  
"Well here's how I see it. You are as lost as it gets."  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
"Okay. What I see in front of me is a soldier who has single handedly fought his way through a geth attack to reach both of his objectives. I can honestly say that the only other person that I know who could do that is in a coma right now in this ships med bay. And from what I saw in those recordings you've been through a lot worse. You could make one hell of a name for yourself as a mercenary and get rich doing it. Or. You can join this crew as let's say an explosives expert. That what you are right. From what I saw in those videos that's what you were doing."  
"Are you offering me a job."  
"I guess I am. Ok here is the deal. In exchange for your services so long as I or you desire. You will report to me and you will follow all orders I give you. You won't officially be a part of alliance military. We can agree on a reasonable sum for your pay later. Do we have a deal?" I sat there. Then I remembered what Reaper would have said to me. To keep fighting and to keep moving. Guess I found my next move.  
"We have a deal sir." I answered tying my fate to this ship and her crew.  
"Good. But before this ball gets rolling to fast we need to set you up with a history in case anyone asks any questions."  
"I have no knowledge of this galaxy or its history."  
"Good thing I do then. The terminus systems have a lot of unexplored systems. Lot of lost colony's too. I got a story for you. You were born and raised on a colony that was wiped out by slavers, you made it out. Found youeself with a band of merchs who trained you and showed you the ropes. I'll let you work out the fine details on your own. That work for you?"  
"I'll make it work."  
"Good. I'll have Kaidan set you up with an ID and get you get you settled and take care of anything you may need. Now I want you to go see Dr. Chakwas for a medical examination. You will find her across the common area in the med bay. Until further notice your real Identity will remain a secret. I won't regret this will I?"  
"No sir."  
"Good."  
"Anything else captain."  
"No you are dismissed 97."  
"Sir." I stood at attention and gave a crisp salute to my new commanding officer. I quickly gathered my kit and headed out the door. The door closed and I took a deep breath. I walked across the common area into med bay and was greeted by the good doctor. 

"Ah, you must be 97. The latest addition to our crew." She was an older lady with salt and pepper hair and a kind voice.  
"Doctor. How is the commander doing." I asked glancing over the commanders comatose body.  
"Stable for now. But she has lots of rem movement and some unusual brain wave activity. Enough of that. Now on to you. Take that first table and get undressed."  
"Give me a minuet to get out of my armor."  
"Take your time." I did as the doctor asked and walked over to one of the tables. I began an age old ritual of removing my armor. Piece by piece until I was in my body suit. Then I removed the top half of my suit and turned to the doctor. 

"Dr. Chakwas."  
"Ah, good. First some basic questions. Any history of heart disease in your family?"  
"My entire family?"  
"Yes." That's a hell of a question.  
"Not that I know of."  
"Any history of diabetes's, cancer, or mental illness." _'makes me wonder about Reaper'_  
"No, no, and no."  
"Any broken bones?"  
"Fractured my wrist when I was younger."  
"Tell me about your scars. Start with the one on your shoulder." And the doctor began the examination.  
"First day using live rounds. Friendly fire." _'the degenerate_ _di'kutla(1)'_  
"The one over your ribs on your left side."  
"First day of hand to hand combat training. I also got some burn scars on my left hand too."  
"And the big grouping of shrapnel scares on your right flank. The ones from your hip to just under your armpit."  
"Frist day of combat."  
"Anything else I should know."  
"Not that I can think of. Is were turn my head and cough now?"  
"Funny and no. The captain told that you are not current on your vaccines." Needles?  
"I'm sure that's not necessary doctor I think I'll be fine." I blabbered out as I reached for my gear.  
"Sit down trooper." I stopped cold. As much as I hated it I sat back down on that table. I guess it was a combination of a lifetime of training and the tone the doctor used. Guess I'm not the first soldier to try and run from her. Three shots later and I was done. "See. That wasn't so bad."  
"Guess it wasn't. Anything else you need from me doctor?"  
"Quick blood sample. Then you can get dressed." She took my blood and I put my body suit back on.  
"Anything I can do for you before I leave."  
"No 97 you are dismissed." With haste, I put my armor from the belt down back on along with my chest and back plates. I stashed my pauldrons and gauntlets in my pack, tucked my helmet under my arm and headed out hoping the doctor didn't need to give me any more shots. I walked outside and was surprised to find Kaidan waiting for me. 

"Hey there 97. All finished."  
"I am. The captain said you would help me get an Id and paperwork set up."  
"Yep, he filled in on what I needed to know. But first let's get you settled. Follow me." And he turned and started walking across the room. "This is the common area. We have scheduled meals twice a day. Breakfast is at o700 hour. Dinner is at 1800 hours. Anything else is on you. We got lockers for our ground team witch you will be a part of. You can stash you gear in there. "  
"Any chance I can get a foot locker for my gear."  
"Don't trust us yet."  
"Don't want people messing with my gear. No offence."  
"None taken. Can't blame you though. We will go talk to our requisition's officer in a minuet and get you set. Ah here he go. Male personal quarters." As a pair of doors parted and we walked into a room filled with beds and lockers. "This is you. I'm on the top bunk. Here is your locker. Take care of it. Showers and the head are through that door."  
"This ship doesn't exactly see built for visitors. Who's bed is it?"  
"It was Jenkins. We lost him down on eden. Before we found you and Ashley."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's all good. You didn't know. You can leave your pack here if you want. It will be safe I promise. Come on, let's go see the requisitions officer." I dropped my pack on the bed and followed kaidan. We walked back into the common area over to the elevator and hit the button.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"  
"That depends. What has Anderson told you about me?"  
"That you are a mercenary under his employment ad you are a part of the ground team."  
"Then that's all you need to know. I don't mean to be rude Kaidan, it's just better that my story is nothing more than that right now."  
"I get man. I know better than to stick my nose were it don't belong."  
"Thanks. Why is this elevation so slow."  
"Beats the hell out of me. Most advanced stealth systems in the fleet and the goddamn and the elevator takes ten minutes to go ten feet."  
 _ **Ding  
**_ "Ah. Here we go."

We entered the elevator and headed for the cargo bay. Ten minutes later we arrived in the cargo bay. It wasn't a very big cargo bay. I've been in in bigger in ones. I looked over to see Ashley cleaning furiously her rifle. "Those are the team lockers by Ashley." At the sound of her name she finally looked up and saw me. Her reaction was a mix of shock and disgust.  
"I didn't know you did tours for guests Alenko." There was venom in her word and she clearly didn't trust or like me.  
"He's no guest Williams. He is staying until further notice." No disgust this time all shock.  
"He's what?"  
"You heard me. He has been assigned to the ground team. Captains orders. Don't like it take it up with him."  
"I think I might." With that she stood up and got into the elevator.  
"I don't think she trusts me."  
"Well she has her reasons."  
"What are they."  
"Well you show up one day and the next almost everyone she knows gets wiped out."  
"Can't say I blame her then."  
"Yeah. Come on. That's the Mako. We use her when we to cove ground fast."

Kaidan showed me the in's and the outs of the Normandy's cargo hold and engineering deck. Reintroduced me to Chief Engineer Adams as well as the requisitions officer and got me set with a footlocker and some off-duty clothes. As well as some green and blue paint they just so happened to have. We dragged it all back to the barracks and I stashed the top half of my armor save for my gauntlets, as well as my pack and primary weapon. I left my sidearm in its holster.

"So how long until you get my ID finished?"  
"Most of the paperwork is done. When we reach the citadel we will get everything finished up."  
"Whats the citadel?"  
"Whats the citadel? Have you been under a rock your whole life."  
"Not exactly." I pulled out my canteen and took a swig.  
"The citadel is a galactic hub and the council resides there."  
"Whats the citadel or the council."  
"You really don't know do you?"  
"Would I be asking if I did."  
"Fair point. Take it you dont have a omni tool either  
"Nope. Don't suppose you have a spare one laying around do you."  
"Fresh out sorry. Here." He pulled off a small band of his wrist. "Use mine until we get to the citadel and can get you your own."  
"Thanks Kaidan I won't lose it."  
"I'd appreciate if you didn't. Well, have fun I'm going to go check on the commander."

He walked out of the room without another word and I was left to my own devices. I attempted to activate the omni tool by flicking my wrist and was rewarded with nothing. I tried again, nothing. I tried several hand jesters and nothing. Then I tried making a fist and flicking my wrist. I was finally rewarded with holograms wrapping around my forearm and hand. I didn't waste anytime being awestruck but merely dove into its designs and features. Everything from its scanner settings to the codex. I learned everything I could. Discovery of the citadel, creation of the council, rachni war. Reaper would indeed like this. I disengaged the omni tool and reached for my foot locker. Pulled it over and opened it up. Pulled out my pack and inspected it. No damage or signs of tampering. I opened it up and checked its contents. The geth bomb was quickly hidden in the foot locker.

' _97 report to the captins quarters.'_ spoke the captains voice over the intercom.

With haste I stashed my gear. And made my way to the captains quarters only to see gunnery chief Williams leave. She was clearly not happy. I walked up to the captains door and reached to open it only to find I did not know witch button to press. I cursed myself and made a mental note learn the schematics of the ship. I took a guess and pressed one. I was rewarded as the door slid open revealing the captain and commander Shepard. I stepped in and snapped off a crisp salute.

"Sir." I stated and stood at attention.  
"At easy 97. You remember the commander?"  
"Ma'am. Its good to see you have made speedy recovery." She stood up and approached me.  
"Thank you 97 and for helping me and my ground team on Eden Prime." She was sizing me up. She did so before on Eden Prime, but I wasn't wearing my helmet.  
"We had a common objective. It would only make sense that we work together to achieve it."  
"So we did."  
"I've taken the liberty of informing the commander of your situation. With you being on her ground team its best she knows all the details."  
"I understand sir."  
"Good you are both dismissed"  
"Sir." I snapped another salute and made my exit with the commander close behind. I made attempted to make my way back to the personnel quarters but was stopped by the commander.

"97 walk with me for a minute."  
"Yes ma'am." And I followed her into the elevator. She pressed the button for the bridge and the doors closed.  
"Now that we are alone for a minute let's talk and don't bull shit me. Is what you told the captain true?"  
"Every bit of it. I have no reason to lie. I give you my word."  
"Alight then lets get something straight. If you do anything to compromise the safety of this ship or her crew and I will kill you; I give you my word and I will keep it. Do we have an agreement?"  
"We do. And with all due respect commander, I'd like to see you try." Her emerald green eyes burned with intensity. I wasn't sure if it was with hate or respect that someone would challenge her like that. Must not happen often.  
"I might take you up on that one day." For once the elevator was moving faster then ever. The bell rang, and we exited. "Come on time for you to see something." I followed her as we walked past the CIC and down the neck of the Normandy.  
"Joker what's are eta." She asked placing a hand on the pilots chair.  
"Ariving in in thirty seconds commander. Hows the head, still hard."  
"Very funny joker."  
"I sure do try. In five, four, three, two and one." The humorous pilot finished his count down and giant object appeared next to us. It was long and a glowing center with rings spinning around it. Its was a true spectacle, only out shadowed by the giant flower like space station in the nearby nebula. It was a beacon of hope in the darknees. I was truly mesmerized.

"What is that place?" I asked my curiosity peaking.  
"That's The Citadel."

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, I am not dead. First of all I would like to apologize my lack of inactivity. My life has been a complete roller-coaster since we last saw each other. Special thanks to Mandalor the freedom, and to Ubermorph1000 for making sure I wasn't dead. And thank you guys for you support, it means a lot. If yall would be so kind as to help me with commander shepards psych profile that would be fantastic. Don't care how just let me know what yall think. And again thank you. Until next time.  
**

**OYA!  
Casturchin248 **


End file.
